


For you

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, POV Jorah, Post battle of Winterfell, dying, post episode 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: The moment Jorah recognizes the dragon in the sky he knows where he has to be.





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not over this last episode and the way a mourn for these characters is by writing. Jorah's death has been one of the most painful experiences of this show. The man fought till he knew Daenerys was safe...
> 
> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

The moment Jorah recognizes the dragon in the sky he knows where he has to be. He doesn’t look around him, there is no time. He runs as fast his legs allow him. He has only one purpose in his life, there is one person he has to protect at all cost. Jorah is injured and he is losing blood under his armour but he never stops. Drogon flies to the sky and hundreds of wildings falling to the ground. Daenerys is not in the dragon. He has to be faster.

His Khaleesi is in danger.

He recognizes her hair and arrives just in time to decapitate wilding or maybe he was a Dothraki. It doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is Daenerys. He helps her to stand up and start running. They have to go back to the castle, right now is the best place to be. In the open field, they are an easy target. Jorah looks at the doors...

They will never make it.

He doesn’t stop though.

Jorah is dying but he obliges his body to keep moving, to keep fighting. He kills as many as he can. He watches Daenerys with the sword trying to help him, he is grateful for that but he can’t let her die for him. Jorah pushes her and uses his body when his arms don’t respond as quickly as they should. He knows he is dying but he can’t feel the pain anymore. He fights.

Jorah fights even when he knows they will never make it to the castle. He fights even when there is no hope. He fights. Every time he falls he stands up. Every time he thinks he won’t be able to move, his body responds for her.

Finally, Jorah sees all the wildling falling.

It is over.

The battle is over.

Jorah falls on his knees. He can go now. He breathes and feels his body going down.

“I’m hurt.” It is the only thing he can say. He is in pain.

“No...” Daenerys is touching his face, Jorah can’t feel her fingers. She is crying. His Khaleesi is in pain and there is nothing he can do for her. She can’t speak but he hears everything she is telling him at that moment. She doesn’t want to lose him. She loves him and she needs him...

It’s fine, he wants to let her know he is fine. Jorah is happy; fighting for her, giving his life for her has been his greatest honour. However, no words abandon his lips. He can't... 

Jorah feels blessed knowing she is safe. Dying in her arms is the best gift she can give him. Jorah dies peacefully watching one last time his Khaleesi.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all. I knew he was going to die and I've been preparing myself for this but I wasn't ready.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed.


End file.
